From Here to Ed
"From Here to Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy is going to make scam-busting Kevin pay no matter what, but for once he's innocent. Plot Kevin spoiled Eddy's scam and that's the bottom line. It doesn't make any difference to Eddy that Kevin is in fact innocent, all that matters is that the cash cow that was Ed's Polar Trip resulted in yet another humiliating foul-up and a full refund all round. Want to know what really happened? Rolf rolled the ball too far and Kevin went to collect it, simply as that but Eddy's seeing red and he's going all out for revenge! Edd doesn't want any part in Eddy's crusade but Eddy's got one over him already so he has no choice which is why he and Ed are slumped behind a bush watching Eddy do his camouflaged marine act and following him in and out of sewers in an attempt to throw the totally uninterested Kevin off the trail. Jonny, or rather Jonny's head is brought into the scheme - sort of - but it's up to the unwilling Double D to deliver the exquisite coup de gras courtesy of what's under Ed's bed. Only of course Edd doesn't want to do it and besides, Kevin's acting pretty reasonable towards him so it's a shame that this one backfires. Eventually, Eddy has to ungraciously admit defeat - he even tells Kevin he's won but Kevin still has no idea what planet he's on, and as for Jonny, well he's quite literally out of his head! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': as a husky dog and smothered in cul-de-sac engulfing soapy bubbles "Thankfully mother buys eco-friendly detergent." ---- *'Eddy': "25 cents to see the Northern light bulbs!" ---- *'Ed': "Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Can I mush, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, just don't get any on me, Ed." ---- *'Jonny' while covered in suds: "Me and Plank want our quarter back!" *'Nazz': "My colors are running Eddy!" *'Eddy': "What do I look like? A bank? No refunds." gets beaten up by the kids ---- *'Ed': "Pickle?" ---- *'Ed': "Slide on the soap. Slide on the soap. Slide on the soap. Slide on the soap." ---- *'Edd': Ed with a box of rancid junk "Ed, where did you exhume this from?" Ed: "Bric-a-brac from under my bed, Double D." ---- *'Edd': "Ed, do you know there's a turtle on your head?" Ed: pause "Yep." ---- *'Edd': "Ed, Eddy's overzealous attempt to reform this erroneous altercation is destined to fail." Ed: "Napkin please!" ---- *'Eddy' to Ed and Edd: "Duck, you idiots." *'Kevin': "Suburbs are weird!" ---- *'Ed': "Oh! I got an inkling!" ---- *'Edd': in the rotten lunch "I'm covered in filth … contaminated... ow… luncheon…" *'Eddy 'stinky Edd: "Don't worry about it, stinky, come on Ed!" *'Ed': "I'm hungry!" ---- *'Jimmy': in syrup "Eee! I'm stuck!" Eddy: "GET HIM!" Ed: above Jimmy "Prepare to meet your maker!" Jimmy: "Antonucci?" ---- *'Edd': "Why do I get the impression that Kevin doesn't even know we exist?" ---- *'Eddy': to fire Ed from cannon "This is so sweet, Double D." Edd: sarcastically "Why thank you, Eddy, no one would even suspect mother nature of harboring a spring-loaded circus cannon and blow innocent bystanders to kingdom come!" ---- *'Eddy': "Get in the cannon, Ed. Kevin's gonna be hit with 100 pounds of lump!" ---- *'Ed': to be fired "Did I go?" ---- *'Jonny': along inside the giant head "Whoa! Hey guys, I'm inside my own head! Far out, huh? Whoo, too weird!" Trivia *Kevin's new Waldron wrench is named after AKA storyboard artist Leah Waldron. *The way Eddy fails his plans to destroy Kevin is a contrary reference to the Looney Tunes character Wild E. Coyote and Road Runner. *Fourth Wall Break! When Jimmy is stuck in the syrup, Ed ambushes him and yells out "Prepare to meet your maker!" and Jimmy Says "Antonucci?". A direct reference to the show's creator, Danny Antonucci. *In this episode, Eddy admits that he knows what's underneath Edd's hat, referencing the time when the hat came off Edd's head in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed." Video This video was provided by AustinAkens1 on YouTube. 6KSXICiq1Fs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with scams